My Miraculous Friend
by Teenage Witch 10
Summary: Jane Austen Adrienette/LadyNoir AU Marinette and Adrien are two young, rich and privileged friends who are very happy with their lives, well at least thats what people think. While they may be lucky people Adrien and Marinette struggle with love, broken hearts and secret affairs before finding true love right under their noses. A cute AU of these two finding each other!
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Friend

Part 1 – Heart Break

Authors notes: Adrienette/LadyNoir Jane Austin AU. I love Jane Austin and watch the movies all the time with my mum. I am Australian and am using Australian spelling for everything unless I find it necessary for the story. I may not write perfectly like a Jane Austin novel but I made some phrasing simpler and more modern so it was easier to understand and write.

Normally in those days you would call people by Miss/Mrs. or Mr. unless you where very close or they gave you permission (if it was neither of those things it was rude or scandalous) but since we are so familiar with these characters and their names I decided to use their first names when referring to them. It felt very strange calling Adrien Mr. Agreste every time. But of course the characters call each other their respectful terms.

Adrien calls Marinette by her first name like Mr. Knightley does with Emma in 'Emma' because it is super cute and it shows how close they are. The location if this AU is Paris but it is super vague because it makes everything easier to understand and write.

Chloe doesn't chase Adrien that much but is still a bitch (pardon my French).

I may have/will leave some characters out because I couldn't think of what they would be in this time period and I want to mainly focus of Adrien and Marinette.

This story will be divided into two parts for no good reason haha.

Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

My dearest friend predicted a match between our own friends

On festive days such as weddings there is hardly any other feeling but happiness and that is only what Marinette Dupain–Cheng feels today for her dearest friend Alya.

"My dear friend one would think you where the one just wedded by all your gayness" Alya said holding Marinette's hands in her white gloved ones. Marinette smiled at the newly wedded woman.

"I am only gay for I know my dearest friends are finally met with the perfect match" Marinette said turning to gesture to Alya's new husband, Nino.

"To think a mutual friendship was to end in such a union was happily unpredicted" came a mans voice from behind Marinette. She turned and there stood her good friend Mr. Adrien Agreste. He smiled at the newly wed couple. "Many happy days to you my dear friends."

Marinette smiled and shook her head. "Happily yes, but unpredicted hardly so Mr. Agreste"

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows, highly amused.

"Did I not say that when they met that they would be married by the summer?" Marinette said much to Adrien's amusement.

"They may indeed be married but the summer has not yet come." He said coyly smiling at her.

"Exactly, such a match could not be held off for longer than it was! This unity was truly gods divine grace" Marinette exclaim looking at her friends lovingly.

"Please, Miss Dupain–Cheng, you flatter us too much, we have but you to thank for our meeting" Nino said looking at his new wife lovingly. Nino and Alya where introduced by Adrien ay an Agreste party after Marinette forced him too, trailing behind him. Nino and Alya were approached by their parents and Adrien and Marinette stepped away and walked together.

"Well, Marinette your love of your friends is truly amazing. You are so gay, I cannot imagine you would be this happy on your own wedding day." Adrien said watching her as she practically skipped through the church gardens.

"I cannot compare my happiness at present to the happiness on my wedding day for I have not yet wed. But for now I am gay to know my friends are happily matched"

"I see. I am indeed happy for our friends, but it also brings me joy to see my good friend even happier for them" He smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Mr. Agreste" Marinette heard a voice sing song. Her gay mood was immediately crushed when she turned and saw Chloe Bourgeois daughter of Mr. Bourgeois a partner of her parents, she was followed by her step sister Sabrina, who's mother married Chloe's father after she was widowed. Marinette disliked Chloe, she was spoilt and rude, giving snide comments to Marinette when no one was listening.

"Afternoon Miss Bourgeois, Miss Bourgeois." Adrien bowed to the women keeping his eyes on Chloe. Marinette forced a smiled when Sabrina glanced at her, it was difficult to remain happy in Chloe's presence. "Enjoying the wedding?"

"Of course, but I never would have predicted in a life-time that those two would wed. Almost seems like a hasty match" She chuckled and sipped her champagne. Adrien softly smiled and nodded much to Marinette's horror.

"Yes, it was quite unexpected" He said. Marinette could not have been more mortified, for her friend to completely disregard what she had said in favor of what Chloe had suggested instead made her heart sink and her gayness diminish.

Music began to play and many party goers decided to dance together. Marinette perked up and watched the couples among the newly weds dancing and laughing, she wished she could join in the festiveness. Adrien noticed how Marinette looked at the dancers and nudged her slightly.

"Would the lady like to dance?" He asked her, leaning down to meet her surprised eyes. Marinette was truly flattered, she had not been asked to dance many times, even though she enjoyed it so.

"O-of course, if you don't mind"

"It would be a pleasure" He said unlooping her hand from his arm and resting it on his own. "Please excuse us" he bowed his head to the Bourgeois and walked with Marinette though the dancers. Once they started to dance Adrien noticed that Marinette wasn't as giddy as she would normally be.

"What is wrong dearest friend? Does it not make you happy to dance with me?"

"No!" Marinette exclaimed then composed herself again "I enjoy dancing especially with you my friend but I do not understand your attitude towards Miss Bourgeois."

"What attitude do you speak of?"

"Only moments ago I spoke of how our friends are truly a perfect match and that everyone believed it so, but then you agree with Miss Bourgeois when she said it was unpredicted."

"Yes, well Chloe does not know Nino and Mrs Durand (Alya) as we do, those could have certainly been her feelings towards the pair."

"Even so it does not make it agreeable. What do you think of Miss Bourgeois to say such things?" He laughed as she circled him.

"I think of her as a well educated and agreeable woman" He said. Marinette frowned.

"Do you not find me agreeable?" She asked.

"I find you extremely agreeable. Now do not pine over such trivial things, we are here to dance and drink till we are weary, are we not?"

Marinette took his advice and became instantly happy when her friend took her hand again and stayed with her to dance.

They enjoyed the festivities, dance and drank with many people and bid goodbye to their friends as they left for their honeymoon. Marinette was very emotional to be parted with her friends knowing that they would not live as close as they did before when they return.

"Do not be saddened to much my friend" Adrien said as he watched Marinette's mouth turn downwards as the carriage grew smaller in the distance. "Although they are off to celebrate their union they will still dearly miss you, and wait to see you again."

"I doubt so, for they are so deeply in love they would not think of me at all." She said but she smiled at Adrien at his attempt to make her happier. He smiled back holding out his arm, she took it as he escorted her to his carriage to take her home. They rode in silence as they were both weary from celebrating, passing many estates till they reach the largest in the county, the Agreste estate.

The Agreste's family were one of the wealthiest families in the county, their mansions many and their parties lavish. Marinette felt overwhelmed every time she was present at an Agreste party, but her friend always made her feel welcome. They passed the Agreste estate to the next, the Dupain–Cheng, although Marinette's family was not as wealthy as the Agreste's there fortune was quite large and they had no trouble living comfortably. They pulled into the front of the Dupain–Cheng mansion, Mr. Agreste held out his hand for Marinette as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Thank you for your carriage Mr. Agreste and for going the extra journey to escort me." She said.

"Think nothing of it, you are a dearest neighbor and friend I would think of nothing better I would rather do." He said, kissing her knuckles. They smiled at each other before a maid came and escorted Marinette inside.

She slept soundly that night knowing she was loved by such wonderful friends.

Hope you enjoyed! Nino doesn't have a last name so I decided to google French last names and picked the first one that showed up lol. Adrien refers to Nino as 'Nino' because they are both males and close friends. He calls Alya by her last name to be respectful, because that's just how it was done, even though she is his friend. So its just the way it is for this fic. Marinette is just as rich as Adrien because they would not normally be friends if their parents where not of the same class. So I guess this also makes it a Childhood friend AU because they are indeed childhood friends.

Please give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

My Dearest Friend Chapter 2

We get to see Marinette's secret scandalous life and Adrien be a protective friend aww but also a peep lol

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

My dearest friend loves an artist

Adrien Agreste felt slightly uncomfortable doing his errands in the small part of town. He was checking in on some of his father's workers in the sweatshop and walking through well dressed is something to be seen. Many people stare at him as he runs his errands.

As Adrien was about to head back to his home he spotted a familiar figure. A small woman with black hair and blue eyes, Marinette. He went to call out to her before he noticed her suspicious nature, she was dressed down from her normal lavish wear only wearing a green dress with her arms covered in a brown shawl and a scarf over her head. She looked around nervously and walked at a fast pace. He knew it wrong but curious and a little concerned he followed her.

She moved through streets till she reached a market area, she walked till she reached a stall. Adrien noticed it was an artist stall, paintings and drawings lined up in the street as a young man sat at an easel and drew. When he noticed Marinette he stood and took her hand kissing her ungloved knuckles.

"Why is she not wearing gloves?" he wondered at the scandalous nature of the scene. This man was not a friend of Marinette's after all. He saw Marinette giggle behind her hand, he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes shone when they met his. The man pulled up a chair and made her sit in front of him, he looked between her and his paper sketching out her features as they talked merrily.

Adrien felt guilty as if he walked into a very private moment between lovers but was still curious enough to push it aside since this could not possibly be a moment between two lovers after all. After many moment Marinette looked at her pocket watch and stood up, the man stood with her and handed her the small paper he had drawn on. Their fingers brushing against one another and parted slowly, the man kissed her knuckles never leaving her eyes. Adrien wondered if they where aware of how passionate their exchange was to onlookers. The artist sat back down as she left, unaware of her stopping and turning back to stare at him before hurrying off again.

Adrien felt very conflicted and surprised. Marinette was in love with a street artist. That much was clear. How long had she kept such a secret? Adrien didn't want to interfere but Marinette, a dear friend, having a secret love as scandalous as thins was surprising and worry some.

Adrien decided to approach the man unsure of what he would say but still determined to understand the situation better. He walked up to the stall, the young man didn't seem so young, he looked as if he was of similar age, he had a small frame and long red hair that almost covered his eyes. He looked very low class compared to the man in front of him.

"Good Morning Sir" He said looking up from his easel. Adrien looked at his art laid out on the street.

"Your work if quite marvelous" He said honestly

"Why thank you, sir." He said happy with such praise from a person of high class. Adrien spotted a piece of paper that looked out of place to the others, wedged slightly under a frame, he picked it up. It was a pencil drawing of a woman, Marinette. The artist noticed and jumped up from his place.

"Sorry that's not for sale, Sir" He said quite flustered. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I know this woman" he said slowly watching the artist's eyes widen in horror "She is a dear friend of mine, very humble but also agreeable. She has never mentioned to me about having her portrait done by a street artist even though she shares with me most everything"

The artist was tense. Unsure of how to respond to him, he took the paper from him slowly, folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"Yes, she is quite humble" he mumbled. Adrien pressed on.

"What is your relationship with Marinette?" He asked. The artist looked surprised at the use of her first name and fidgeted not answering him.

"How rude I haven't introduced myself, Adrien Agreste" he held out a gloved hand for the artist to shake but the artist's eyes just grey wider at the mention of the Agreste name. Flustered he bowed instead keeping his head down.

"Nathanael, nice to meet you Mr. Agreste, Sir"

"Nathanael what?" He asked. Nathanael stood up and looked sheepishly away.

"Just Nathanael"

"I see, so Nathaneal, I do not wish to disturb you and your business but I just wish to know what your intentions are with Marinette"

"Miss Dupain – Chang is a very agreeable woman. She comes to me to get her portrait done."

"Please Nathanael, lets not tell lies" Adrien said. Watching as the artist tensed.

"Miss Dupain – Cheng came to my stall many times. She would come and look at my work, sometimes buying small canvases and paper drawings until one day she asked for her portrait, after that she got her portrait done everyday. After we began to know each other and she would visit everyday she gave me a lock of her hair and told me of her affections for me and of course I return them. I travel you see, I haven't told her but I am only going to stay in this town for another day before I go back home to my mother and father they are old and can't sustain without my help every now and then. Miss Dupain – Chang wishes to go with me."

"What?" Adrien exclaimed. Surprised and slightly outraged, for a man of such lower class to have Marinette elope with him was beyond scandalous.

"I do not want to go, and my affections for Miss Cheng run deeper than she would ever know, but I am poor and I cannot provide for her as I would like to. She is far better off marrying someone of higher class than me." Adrien was silent as he mulled his thought over in his head.

"So what are you two going to do?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I will be leaving alone. Please do not tell Miss Dupain–Cheng, she mustn't know"

"If that's what you have decided on your own thinking of Marinette's best interests then I will not stop you. But do know that she will be heart broken, will you write a letter?"

"No, but I am returning her lock of hair, to make it official, she will never see me again."

"I understand" Adrien said, a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach. "Well, good day sir" he nodded to him before he looked down at a small painting, it was of a beautiful field of forget-me-nots bending as if they where swaying in the wind. "How much for that one?" he asked

"For your silence sir, free." Nathanael smiled. Adrien reached into his wallet and pulled out 10 pounds and pushed in into the artist hands before picking up the picture and walking home.

Dread sunk deeper into Adrien's stomach as he walked further away from the artist.

And thats it! How will Marinette feel once Nathanael leaves her? Will Adrien decide to comfort her? Who knows?

Oh wait i do

But you will find out soon

Thank You for Reading!

Please share your thoughts with me I'd love to know what you think or just tell me how you are just as obsessed as Miraculous Ladybug as i am!


End file.
